dbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Orion
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Alternate Name(s) Orion Orion Son Son Orion Brother Bro Asshole - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Debut Chapter 1: Age 1000 - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Appears in Dragon Ball: New Generation - }} - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#C0C0C0; color:#000;" | Biographical Information - } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Species / Race Saiyan/Human - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Origin Kokarra Mountains - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Date of birth June 5th, Age 987 - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Date of death November 13, Age 1007 - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Height 175 cm (5'9)" - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Weight 70 kg (155 lbs) - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Eye color Onyx - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Hair color Black - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Skin color Brown - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Allegiance Sector Z Time Breakers (Formerly) - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Family Son Kaizen (twin brother) Son Lance (younger brother) Yakeshi (adoptive grandfather/guardian, deceased) Unknown Male (father, deceased) Unknown Female (mother, deceased) - }} | style="font-size:80%" colspan="2" align="center"| |} Orion (オリオン Son Orion), ''is a central character in the series ''Dragon Ball: New Generation. He is the brother of both Son Kaizen and Son Lance, the former being of the same age as him - as they were birthed on the same date in Age 987 - and the latter being younger by a difference of two years. Orion is the late descendent of Uub and Son Pan, therefore traces of both his Saiyan and extraordinarily powerful Human heritage can be found within his blood. Sarcastic and temperamental, Orion is a cynical individual. He cares little for those who has never met or has little experience with knowing. A strong sense of distrust had been instilled in him after he and his brothers were forced to witness the death of their mother and flee from their home, leading him to become skeptical and unaccepting of practically everybody he comes across. He has only truly displayed occasional acts of care toward his siblings (and much later, their friends). He mostly acts solely for himself but oftentimes tends to aid his brothers and their companions in their endeavors, be them dangerously threatening or simply odd. Appearance Orion is a fairly dark-skinned individual with solid onyx hair. He typically dons his standard orange training gi, underlayed by a common black shirt. Complementing his attire, he sports standard black wristbands and mutually colored sash tightened around his entire waist, along with onyx boots. His hair stands vertically erect, though is often restrained by an orange hairband. Personality Orion retains an extreme sense of distrust that has been present with him since he, along with his siblings, suffered the loss of both parents as the result of the unjust actions of others. Coupled with his impatience and violent temper, he tends to become impulsive when confronted by an alarming entity or presented with a tasking situation, and is often fairly quick to display acts of aggression toward anything he perceives as a potential threat (this has been showcased twice: both instances being when Lance attempted to introduce him to his newly made friends, Fluet and Liri, and their strange appearances startled Orion, prompting an attempt to kill them). He is fiercely independent and rarely allows himself to accept the aid of others, preferring to operate on his own the majority of the time. The only other beings whom he cares for in the very slightest are his allies, even though it is often difficult to see. As such, Orion generally displays little concern for the misfortune that has befallen others, even if said misfortune was caused by Orion himself. One of his most notable traits, Orion is well known among his acquaintances for his sardonic nature. He is heavily sarcastic and mocking, and generally displays no care concerning how his words and actions could possibly affect another. This blatant disregard for the feelings and emotions of others typically results in negative responses from both his allies and those whom he has never before met, and usually causes others to view him as self-centered and incredibly rude. However, even though his unfavorable personality often causes him to become severely disliked among many people, his actions are generally misunderstood. The only ones who seem to not mind his negativity, for the most part, are his brothers and those who have been in Orion's company long enough for them to become used to his remarkably snide comments, and have simply learned not to take great offense in them. In battle, Orion is violent and thus tends to show acts of ruthlessness. Unlike the majority of the people he associates himself with, Orion has absolutely no qualms against brutalizing or taking the life of his opponents. Whereas his partners typically attempt to resolve conflicts in a less savage manner before resorting to harsher methods, Orion is fairly quick to display his ferocity when dealing with any opposing force. He believes excessive force to be non-existent, for he merely considers it as 'doing what it takes to finish the job.' The age and gender of his opponents hold little relevance in his battles since he generally exhibits the same degree of brutality toward all of his adversaries. Despite his overtly aggressive nature in combat, he is a keen analyst and tactician, capable of constructing intricate and effective strategies during the heat of battle. He is exceedingly competitive when regarding his might as a warrior. He continually searches for any possible means of bettering himself as a fighter, whether it be through debilitating sessions of intense training or other methods. His fondness of competition for combat and his voracious appetite for self-improvement seem to be unparalleled by all save for only one other, that being his elder twin brother, Kaizen. Their mutually competitive natures and ambitions to become the most powerful warriors they can possibly be have become the catalysts for a fierce and longstanding rivalry between the two; they constantly compare their abilities to one another while measuring themselves as combatants. However, their largely contrasting ethics and morals oftentimes spark heated disputes, harsh conflicts, and bouts for leadership between the two. In fact, Orion's insatiable desire for power and his drive to outclass Kaizen as a fighter were exactly what caused him to abandon his values when Miira presented him with the offer of "unequaled strength" in return for serving as the commander of his army of malevolent time warpers, to which Orion accepted. As he matures, Orion slightly begins to drift from his selfish and uncaring tendencies. The final result of this gradual alteration in his morality is displayed when he witnesses Kaizen's heroic death at the hands of Miira, after which Orion fled into seclusion and began to deeply ponder the meaning of his actions and reevaluated himself. The outcome of his solemn session of heavy contemplation lead him to return to the Time Breakers' central base of operations with the intention of "finishing what his brother had started." Orion entered the base alone and battled through innumerable waves of Miira's most elite soldiers as well as the terrifying Cell-X monstrosity during his courageous and grisly solo campaign. Orion's tenacity remained unwavering even when his body had been mutilated and impaled by Xicor, Miira's genetic clone of history's strongest, Son Goku. Even when death was made certain to him, Orion retained an unfaltering sense of confidence; after Xicor made a crude remark at his unavoidable demise, Orion's only response was that he would not have entered the base if he still had any intentions of escaping alive, indicating that he had already come to terms with his grim fate before the attack had begun. The final act of his life and his last stand against the threat Miira presented to Earth was a suicidal attempt to obliterate both Xicor and Miira along with himself. Such acts of selflessness and sacrifice were in stark contrast to the selfish personality he commonly displayed when he was younger, and although his kamikaze maneuver failed to kill neither Xicor nor Miira, his herculean efforts had largely devastated Miira's forces and prolonged the time warper's agenda just enough so as to prevent him from initiating the destruction of Earth and provide sufficient time for Lance to recover and begin his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to defeat Miira. In a sense, Orion's actions alone had saved billions of innocent lives, a feat he had never before considered accomplishing. Biography Due to his father being murdered by a faction of Frieza's remaining army for attempted resistance, Orion has little to no memory of his biological father. He, along with his siblings, were later forcefully separated from their mother as the result of the enactment of Earth's new child-rearing policy, which aimed to create stronger warriors through the method of forcing young children from their households so that they may better learn survival and self-defense in the harsh wilderness. Their mother objected to abandoning her children in the wild; this prompted the officers to execute her immediately due to her lack of compliance. Before her death, she instructed Orion and Kaizen to flee into the mountains with their younger brother, Lance. The two mournfully did as they were ordered and escaped from their home, soon to become tasked with having to adapt to the extreme conditions of their grueling environment for the sake of their survival. They struggled desperately for three weeks, resorting to drinking from small lakes and hunting the wild life for sustenance until they were miraculously discovered by an elderly man. The man, who identified himself as Yakeshi Fugo, felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow and sympathy for the three upon witnessing their horrid condition. He selflessly offered the boys his small home on a mountain, a sanctuary in which they could be rid of the fear of being discovered and forced back into the wilderness, and offered to protect them. Although, the man realized he had little time left and would most likely not be alive long enough to provide sufficient care and protection from the deterring world they lived in. Yakeshi spent the remainder of his life teaching Orion and his brothers the ways of survival, martial arts, and ki utilization in order to ensure their safety after his inevitable time of passing. Their instructor having been Tien Shinhan's successor and a master of the Crane-Style martial art, Orion was successful in inheriting a wide array of potent martial arts techniques and becoming distinctively well-versed in the art of ki-enhanced combat. Their loving adoptive father finally passed away in the Age of 1000. Orion and his siblings buried his body and crafted a memorial for him out of respect and gratitude, determined to uphold his simple wish for the boys to stay alive and look after one another after his tearful departure.